


Customized 7" Chakotay in his Maquis uniform action figure

by DieAstra



Series: Star Trek action figure comics [12]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Customizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: I customized an action figure of Chakotay in his Maquis uniform
Series: Star Trek action figure comics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/295178
Kudos: 4





	Customized 7" Chakotay in his Maquis uniform action figure

Diamond Select Toys never made 7" "Star Trek: Voyager" figures so I just customized my own Chakotay in Maquis uniform. Original is the Dark Archer / Malcolm Merlyn from "Arrow".

What do you think? Does that look like Chakotay or what? *beams*

I have customized other figures before but this is the first time I did face-sculpting.

I had quite a struggle trying to mix the right skin tone, it always came out too brown and dark. And don't ask me about the tattoo! The black pen I wanted to use for it had dried up but I did not fancy waiting another day and buy a new one... then I realized, the pens for labeling CDs are waterproof as well.

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)


End file.
